


Seems Nice

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Woodbury (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Andrea and Michonne talk on their first night in Woodbury.





	Seems Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag 8 prompt: The Walking Dead: Andrea/Michonne - familiar

Andrea smiled content as she laid in the familiar arms of the woman she had been with since the farm had fallen. A woman who had saved her ass out on the road as much as Andrea had done in return.

"You like it here don't you?" Michonne asked simply. 

Andrea kept her smile as she nodded her head, "Woodbury seems nice enough."

"Nice enough to stay?" Michonne asked simply yet again though Andrea could sense the tension in her voice. Realizing that the woman who she had sworn she'd never separate from didn't like this place.

At least not as much as Andrea had liked it.

"I'd like to stay," Andrea told her honestly. "Better than trying to make it on our own," she added on before leaning in to leave a light kiss on Michonne's lips.

Her own private way to sway Michonne to see her side of things though she wasn't sure it was going to work. Not with this. She just had a strange feeling about it.


End file.
